Solve the following expression and give your answer as a percentage. $ 28\% \times 1 \times -0.8 = {?} $
Solution: First get all of the numbers as percentages. $ 1 \times 100\% = 100\%$ $ -0.8 \times 100\% = -80\%$ Now we have: $ 28\% \times 100\% \times -80\% = {?} $ $ 28\% \times 100\% \times -80\% = -22.400000000000002 \% $